Conventional inductive charging techniques (also known as wireless charging) typically involve use of an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between two objects through electromagnetic induction. Induction chargers use an induction coil to create an alternating electromagnetic field from within a charging base, and a second induction coil in a portable device takes power from the electromagnetic field and converts it back into electric current to charge a battery.